


Unexpected

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bottom Uruha (the GazettE), Dancing, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Kai (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess
Summary: Life is tiresome and dull, and sometimes excitement and pleasure are found in the most unexpected places.





	Unexpected

_"Would you like another one?"_

Kai snapped out of the daze he was in and looked up, the pretty bartender was holding up a bottle of top shelf liquor, lightly dangling it in the air, "Another shot?" she asked again, but Kai only shook his head, he felt the effects of the shots he had already done and didn't want to add more wood to the fire.

"Suit yourself." She answered nonchalantly and resumed her activities behind the bar. Kai knew that if he were to play his cards right with the bartender, that perhaps she'd let him get away with not paying the tab, but he knew what that entailed, and Kai wasn't in the mood to take anyone home. The bartender was pretty enough, with her black hair and hazel eyes that lit up anytime she made eye contact with Kai. But he wasn't in the giving mood this evening, he wanted his solitude in the sea of people that littered the club he had found himself in.

His coworkers swore they'd only go in for a drink or two, but soon those two drinks became three, and four and five and soon they had all dispersed, leaving Kai by himself at the bar. Kai didn't care and rather appreciated being left alone, he tipped back cocktails until he decided he wanted something heavier, but the burn from the raw alcohol was quick to remind him why he didn't drink in the first place. They had been there for hours and the club wouldn't be open forever and Kai was done drinking, he felt he had done enough damage. As he looked around the cramped area, he failed to see his coworkers, who were probably black out drunk somewhere. Frankly, Kai had stopped caring long ago. He placed a handful of bills on the glitter encased bar table and began walking away. He knew the bartender was probably staring at him as he left, wondering why she wasn't leaving with him in that precise moment. 

Kai felt an ounce of pity and as he looked back briefly, her eyes darted straight down as she carried on with whatever she was doing, Kai secretly thanked her for that. The loud noise coming from the speakers and the multicolor lights that decorated every corner of the small club were beginning to get overwhelming. Kai could only feel the vibrations as he walked out, his ears probably ringing from the boisterous music. Without meaning to stay any longer, Kai took a seat at a nearby table, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples soothingly, wishing he could just snap his fingers and be in the quiet privacy of his home.

He felt relaxed for a brief moment as he pulled his mind away from his current setting, and as Kai opened his eyes again, the ambient suddenly changed as a rhythmic and sensual song echoed through the four walls of the club. The lights changed from blinding green, orange, and yellow to a mellow blue with flashes of violet. The people on the dance floor changed their dancing as well to fit the new vibe and surprisingly, Kai continued watching...his desire to leave almost nonexistent.

As the sound gradually changed, adapting a more electronic feel, Kai felt his interest drop, that is, until he stared back into the crowd, not expecting to find anything new, but Kai's eyes widened immediately at what he saw. A tall and slender figure moving to the beat in a way that could only be described as animalistic and seductive. He watched momentarily as the man continued to move his body, the way he knew the rhythm so effortlessly made Kai continue to stare unabashedly. He couldn't help but admire the sinuous curves of his body, the legs that seemed to go on for miles, and how his hair resembled the color of a raven, one lone feather of that raven being white. Kai never thought about exactly who he was attracted to. He was attracted to faces, personalities... _bodies,_ gender never mattered to him.

Kai kept his eyes trained on this figure until it felt like they were the only ones left in the room. Kai felt like he was in trance of sorts, making him believe he was infatuated with someone he hadn't ever even talked to. It was too much, and as he moved his head to look away, his eyes shot up again and this time, Kai was looking at him from across the room. The gaze that pinned Kai down made his heart beat rapidly out of his chest and the tiny hairs on his arm stand up. Those expressive feline eyes, the perfect set of lips, and the way he controlled him with a mere look had Kai nearly shaking.

Without saying a word, he beckoned Kai with those demanding eyes, and of course, like a magnet, Kai felt himself standing up and following this perfect creature. Luckily, the club had started to empty out and the dancefloor wasn't as congested, but Kai could still vividly feel the heat of bodies moving against each other and the heady scent of desire and regret.

The closer he got to him, the more Kai could feel the domineering energy from this person, it could almost rival his own. Words weren't needed as Kai simply smiled and received an impish grin in return, the man wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and leaned forward, the sudden movement had Kai's eyebrows furrowing and sweat dropping down his face involuntarily, but the man only whispered in his ear, "Uruha." The caress of warm breath left a trail of gooseflesh in its wake when the man named Uruha whispered in his ear.

"Kai," Kai answered back, feeling surprised this person had divulged their name, "What bri-..."

"Shh, less talking." 

Formalities weren't needed when you had a gorgeous man in your arms begging for a dance. Kai felt his senses come alive as he let the music guide his body and move against Uruha. The heat emanating from his body, the intoxicating scent that caressed Kai's nose with hints of vanilla and musk. His eyes feasting on the face that kept looking at him, enigmatic eyes trapping him in.

Kai felt like he was under some spell as he moved in tandem with Uruha, the music still electronic, but with a down tempo and the melodies dripping with vague sexual undertones. The other sweat covered bodies around them faded into oblivion and Kai could only see and feel Uruha, the longer he danced with him the more he enjoyed the mysterious and sensual persona he possessed. 

They were in their own little world for what seemed like hours, carefully mapping each other out without needing to touch the most intimate parts of themselves. Kai felt like he could get lost in Uruha's amber eyes, he could spend hours counting the tiny freckles on his face and whispering secrets against that beautifully plush mouth. Kai had forgotten about the bartender, his coworkers, anyone, his mind only preoccupied with making Uruha his for the night. If only he could have forever.

"Let's get out of here," Uruha whispered as he got close to Kai's face again, this time he felt the soft press of lips to his cheek and he knew he wanted those lips again and again, kissing his mouth, kissing him anywhere. "I can show you a different kind of dance." Uruha smiled deviously, his bottom lip being sucked into his mouth slowly, and Kai didn't waste any more time as he grabbed Uruha's hand leading him out of the club. 

"I came here with my coworkers, one of them drove." Kai began, but Uruha squeezed his hand, shaking his head.

"I can drive, don't worry." Uruha guided Kai towards a blue car that looked to be in good condition, but Kai really wasn't checking out the car. He watched Uruha with careful eyes, wondering what kind of dark and beautiful things brewed inside his head. He definitely wasn't planning on going home with anyone, but he also wasn't expecting to meet such a sublime person in a shitty club.

"What made you walk over to me?" Uruha asked as they drove through a long lonely road in the dead of night. Kai pondered the question for a moment, trying to remember what exactly happened in that moment to make him want to get close to Uruha.

"Something about you captured me," He answered lowly, smiling just a little bit, "your mystery, your effortless beauty." 

"Effortless beauty? I haven't heard that one before." Uruha cut in with a chuckle.

"Your charisma," Kai looked over at him, locking eyes with Uruha for a split second, he caught the way he smirked and Kai felt his heart racing again, "Shh, less talking." He used Uruha's earlier rebuke, and this only received a loud laugh.

Soon the car was parked in front of a large apartment building and Uruha looked over at Kai once more, perhaps reassuring himself that he wouldn't suddenly change his mind. He followed Uruha into the building as they kept looking at each other as they entered the elevator and as soon as the door closed, Kai turned to grab Uruha's face, daring to kiss him breathless, yet careful and tentative. It was a moment of spontaneity that seeped out of his skin, allowing him to make the first move now that they were alone. 

The moment Uruha allowed him to, the kiss became heated and long as Kai held him and kissed him with a fervor he hadn't felt in years. The fire at the pit of his stomach immediately roared as he felt Uruha's hands traveling down his chest, pressing lightly until he reached his crotch. Uruha smirked into the kiss, and then they were looking at each other again. Kai admired those beautiful lips that became red and plump with his bruising kiss. He smirked back and silently followed Uruha out of the elevator and now into his apartment. _Finally._

The door hadn't even closed and Kai's mouth was on Uruha's again, he grabbed him by his hips, pressing him against the wall, eager to continue exploring the luxury he was being afforded. Uruha's fingers tangled in Kai's hair as he pulled gently, his eyes fluttering closed as Kai's kisses traveled to his neck and collarbone. The skin on Uruha's neck felt silky smooth as Kai sucked on it gently, his hands traveling up and down his back leisurely.

"Can we at least get to the bedroom first?" Uruha groaned, a choked laugh escaping his mouth. Kai chuckled, agreeing silently, he couldn't really worship Uruha's body against the front door and in complete darkness. He needed to watch and experience everything unfiltered and as raw as possible, the anticipation began killing him.

They stumbled clumsily into Uruha's bedroom and the expensive suit Kai was wearing was already being tugged on and probably ruined. He felt Uruha's hands unbuttoning his white dress shirt feverishly, his tie being undone and forgotten somewhere on the floor. Limber fingers wasting no time in running down his bare chest. Kai groaned into Uruha's mouth, growling when the shirt was slipped off, feeling sharp nails running down his back. Kai nuzzled into Uruha's neck, kissing and sucking, feeling him shiver and jerk into his touch. He was slowly becoming addicted to having his lips on Uruha's skin, he wanted to touch and kiss more, in any place where he was granted permission.

"You like this?" Uruha whispered as he palmed Kai's hardening cock through his pants. Kai couldn't stop the moan from escaping his mouth, and the way he pushed against Uruha's hand answered that question. Uruha smirked as he pushed Kai off of him playfully, watching his face fall in disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll like this even more." Kai watched as Uruha lowered down and comfortably settled down on his knees, his eyes closed instantaneously as Uruha began undoing the front of his pants. He peeled them off with torturous ease and Kai felt his face contorting in pleasured pain the moment Uruha's slender fingers wrapped around his cock. He faintly heard Uruha mumbling _"wow"_ and felt proud that his large size was appreciated.

"Fuck..." Kai's hand leisurely pulled on Uruha's soft hair as the underside of his cock was licked by the most sinful tongue he had ever had the pleasure of feeling. Uruha's hand continued pumping the base softly as he sucked the head into the warm heat of his mouth, he wanted to drive Kai crazy, this much was evident with the slow movements of his jaw. He knew exactly what he was doing as he took as much as he could of Kai's length down his throat, careful not to gag on it, "Uruha..." his name came out as a forbidden mantra and Uruha only shut his eyes tightly as he deep throated Kai's hard cock as if it were second nature to him.

The feeling of Uruha's mouth and hand working in perfect harmony made Kai feel like he hadn't ever felt with any lover or one night stand. The fleeting moments of ecstasy he felt in the past could never compare to the way Uruha pleased him, the desire he felt towards him towered over any type of carnal lust, and as strange as it sounded, Kai yearned for Uruha like he never yearned for someone in his entire life. 

Pouting lips kissed a long trail up from his erection towards his smooth stomach, and Kai felt his muscles constricting as Uruha rans his hand down, his tongue snaking out, licking a sticky trail until he stood up and Kai pulled him into a messy kiss. Uruha moaned wantonly into the kiss, his hand stroking Kai's cock slowly as they prolonged the feel of each other's tongues dancing inside hungry mouths.

"Touch me," Uruha groaned, his free hand guiding Kai's hand to his own clothed erection. Kai couldn't remember the last time he had touched another man, but Uruha wasn't just a man to him, or a quick fuck. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him in the crowded dancefloor that he would be the one to pull him from the bleak and monotone world he lived in. Uruha's skin radiated with light and excitement yet he danced behind a veil of mystery and darkness. Kai stared at him with rapt fascination all night, he couldn't fathom taking his eyes off the enigma in front of him.  

Kai began undoing the front of Uruha's jeans, sliding them off eagerly along with his boxers, he wasted no time in stroking Uruha's hard length experimentally, his other hand wrapped in Uruha's silky onyx hair, pulling him close and kissing him hungrily. He opened his eyes momentarily only to find Uruha's eyes half open, the black eyeliner he had been wearing smudged around his temples, making him look sultry and dangerous. Kai's hand stroked faster and harder as he swallowed Uruha's needy moans, "Is this okay?" he asked and Uruha nodded softly, his moans getting louder as he reluctantly pulled away from Kai for a moment, his breath hitching. He smirked at Kai, and sensually made his way to the bed.

Kai followed and watched as Uruha slid out of his shirt and kicked off his jeans, he crooked his finger, mouth pursing for Kai to join him. He climbed over Uruha's body, draping himself over him and kissing him again, the feeling of their warm naked skin touching sent shivers down Kai's spine, stopping right at the most vital part of his body. Uruha smiled into the kiss, his fingers scratching down Kai's back, urging his kisses to go lower. The fingers that had been massaging Uruha's scalp were back on his hard cock, stroking him fast. "Kai," Uruha panted his name, sounding like the sweetest melody to his ears as it escaped Uruha's needy mouth, "God, yeah..." Kai smirked to himself, his tongue licking down Uruha's chest until he sucked one pink nipple into his mouth. Instantly, Uruha's back arched off the bed and his hands grabbed onto Kai's shoulders, perhaps the sensation felt too good and it only made Kai want to continue sucking on Uruha's hard nipples, he looked beautiful when he was in pure unbridled pleasure.

"I want you inside me," Uruha whispered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth sensually. Kai felt at a loss for words, something that rarely happened to him, he could usually anticipate a lover's next move, but perhaps he couldn't imagine anyone ever putting it so bluntly. He silently appreciated that Uruha could voice what he wanted, and he felt more than happy to oblige. Kai smiled at him as he alternated between sucking on both nipples, his hand still stroking his hard cock gently; when he gazed up at Uruha's face again, he took two of his fingers and sucked on them, not once breaking eye contact. Kai lowered his wet digits in between Uruha's thighs and gently pressed one finger in, he leaned forward so he could kiss Uruha's full mouth, taking his moans greedily into his mouth. "More..." Uruha whispered and Kai added a second finger, slowly pressing it in and getting him accustomed to the sensation.

Soon, Kai could scissor both fingers inside of Uruha's trembling body and he knew that he was nearly ready. Uruha reached out to the nightstand next to his bed, fumbling around until he found a box of condoms and a small bottle of lubricant. "Perhaps this could be easier," Uruha smiled devilishly as he sat up momentarily and took Kai's hands into his mouth, Kai gasped at the sensation of Uruha's mouth sucking his fingers, he didn't anticipate that either, the feeling of Uruha taking his fingers into his mouth so suddenly only made the arousal in Kai's stomach grow. After Kai's fingers were moistened by saliva, a generous amount of lube was spread on them and Uruha watched the thick substance drip down with wide eyes and Kai seemed just as enthralled by it. "Nice and wet." Uruha admired with a sweet smile, he laid back down against the pillows, his feet flat on the bed as he spread his legs wide and Kai knew exactly what to do as he pressed his lubricated fingers inside Uruha again. He prepared him for a moment longer until Uruha grabbed a condom and quickly slid it on Kai's hard cock. 

Kai smirked as he guided his length towards Uruha's entrance, he was having a hard time grasping what was happening, but reality set in as the tight heat engulfed his cock, and he couldn't help but let out a breathless moan. Uruha shifted his hips up, allowing Kai to slide all the way in with ease. "Fuck, Uruha, Fuck," Kai cursed, he placed his arms on either side of Uruha's head, his cock pressing into him again and again, softly at first, he wanted to savor the feeling of Uruha's body as it only belonged to him in that brief encounter. 

"You...you feel so good," Uruha groaned, his hands threading lightly through Kai's soft brown hair. Kai had never seen anything more beautiful than Uruha's damp and rosy face, his lips parted and releasing soft breaths, and those lips...Kai leaned down to capture them in a messy kiss, his hips thrusting slightly faster into Uruha's slender body, the bed making a faint noise as it idly hit the wall. Long elegant legs wrapped around Kai's torso pushing him flush against Uruha's body. He stared intently into his eyes, his grunting not deterring the fact that he could feel Uruha's piercing eyes dripping with arousal. The same arousal Kai felt coursing through his body. It seemed like their bodies were meant to quench each other's thirst.

Wrapped up in each other's passion, Kai didn't realize when Uruha had pushed him down and gotten on top of him. His lithe body moving up and down as it accommodated Kai's length, and the sensation of being all the way inside of Uruha made Kai's head spin. He held on to Uruha's hips, loving the way he rolled his stomach and matched up with his own movements. Kai felt like he had stepped inside a dream as Uruha rode him with an intensity he had never felt in his life. A soft halo of light molded Uruha's body and strands of obsidian colored hair framed a sinfully beautiful face, making him look like the perfect image of seduction. 

"Too much?" Uruha asked suddenly, his fingers running down Kai's face, collecting tiny beads of sweat and wiping them away. Kai bit his bottom lip, catching the way Uruha's mouth turned up wickedly. 

"I need more," Kai sat up, wrapping his arms around Uruha's torso as he thrusted as deep as he could into him. Uruha loosely held on to Kai's neck, breathing heavily and moaning loudly as Kai took him roughly. He pressed Uruha's body against the mattress, hiking his leg up so he could push into him as deeply as he could possibly go. The bed creaked loudly under them and neither of them cared as Kai moved his hips back and forth into Uruha's entrance. "This is what you do to me." Kai groaned out, giving Uruha his all in that heated moment. Uruha held on to Kai's face, pulling him down for a kiss that lasted too long and held too much intimacy for two strangers tangled in each other's limbs for a quick hookup.

Kai didn't know how that comment would be received but he continued thrusting vehemently into Uruha regardless, his head thrown back in bliss as tight muscles clenched tightly around his hard flesh. It was a completely different world being this intimate with someone as unique looking and beautiful as Uruha. Kai felt like he was in another dimension as the endless sensations coursed through his muscles. Being inside of Uruha was euphoria and agony, because no matter how amazing it felt now, he knew this would soon come to an end and they'd have to go their own separate ways, back into mundane routines that neither excited them or challenged them in any way.

"I've never..." Uruha suddenly cut through Kai's never-ending thoughts, nails digging painfully into strong biceps, "I've never been with someone like you," Kai stifled his movements, his length still deep inside of Uruha's body and his hands now caressing a hot cheek. "You excite me...you set my skin on fire." Uruha's eyes darkened, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and Kai noticed the crimson marks on his neck, evidence of him wanting to mark Uruha as his own. A silly thought. 

"You're perfect," Kai breathed out, placing mussed strands of hair behind Uruha's ear. 

Uruha bit the inside of his mouth, his long arms reaching up to pull down Kai's face, the lips that tasted like the world's most addictive and saccharine elixir kissing him instantly, urgently, begging Kai to let them reach elation together. They had been at it longer than they both thought, but as far as Kai was concerned, time could've stopped and he and Uruha could've stayed like this for as long as eternity allowed them to.

"Kai..." Those breathy moans echoed in the room, long legs wrapping themselves on a strong and beautiful torso, pulling Kai flush against a soft firm chest. "I'm so..." Kai kissed Uruha breathless, his hand sneaking in between their bodies so he could touch Uruha, get him to the edge and watch him fall gracefully.

A few strokes were all it took for Uruha's warm liquid to seep out of his cock, he threw his head back as he arched and clenched every muscle in his body. His release splattering across their already sticky chests, making Kai thrust in faster and harder. His own release nearing as he kissed Uruha's neck feverishly, loving every sound escaping from his mouth.

"God," Kai breathed out heavily, his movements erratic, "I'm com-..." He felt Uruha grabbing his face, kissing him passionately as his orgasm ripped through him. In that moment Kai wished there were no barriers between him and Uruha, he wanted to feel the warm flesh engulfing his cock, his release inside of Uruha and dripping lewdly down his thighs. 

Kai's body gave out as he rested on top of Uruha, fingers threading through his hair softly, almost lulling him to sleep. If he could stay like this forever and preserve the bliss that washed over his body, he would without a second thought. It took all of his strength to roll over on his back beside Uruha, he knew they needed the air to cool down their heated skin.

"That was incredible," Uruha murmured softly, he turned his face to the side to look at Kai, his features softening and the faintest smile curving on his lips. "I'm glad you approached me tonight."

"I've never experienced this before," Kai whispered, his hand lightly caressing Uruha's heaving stomach, fingers catching traces of drying arousal, he didn't mind making small pillow talk, it all felt so natural to be this close and candid with Uruha. "It feels different with you," He craned his neck up, looking sternly at Uruha, "I know you probably hear that a lot."

"I don't," Uruha answered languidly, "I don't go out, and when I do I'm surrounded by filth. People that see me as a piece of meat or a plaything. They don't understand what it's like to feel passion, _raw_ and honest passion. Attraction that transcends the physical..." He trailed off, looking at Kai with a look he hadn't seen in Uruha's eyes before.

"When I looked at you I didn't know what to expect," Kai said honestly, "you captivated me, you were something new and a beautiful that made me feel...alive. And getting to be this close with you, it felt strange, but in a way that took my breath away."

Uruha's face was sincere and inviting as his fingers traced Kai's cheek softly, "You're extraordinary, Uruha," Kai drawled out, his face catching his hand and kissing it tenderly, "I don't know what you do to me, but it surpasses the physical."

"Stay the night," Uruha muttered, his face turning a darker shade of pink again, "please."

Kai knew there was no way he was going to leave Uruha, not after what he had secretly confessed to. He didn't believe in hookups, yet always found himself in situations that led to those beliefs not meaning a thing. The things that he experienced in the heated hours he had been with Uruha never resonated with it being a hookup. In some weird way he knew that after tonight, he'd be seeing Uruha again. Kai felt mesmerized by Uruha, the small taste of his mind and body had been only the tip of the iceberg, and there was much more exploring left to do. 

The night had been unexpected and for that, Kai would _always_ be grateful.


End file.
